


Small Bump

by ihaveaplan



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, bughead - Freeform, they're all in their mid-20s now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveaplan/pseuds/ihaveaplan
Summary: It’s 10 years after the events of the gang’s sophomore year, and they’re all in their mid 20s. Cheryl and Toni have just tied the knot, Archie and Veronica are comfortably managing their various restaurants and bars in Riverdale, and Jughead and Betty are living in New York, where Betty is a reporter for the New York Times and Jughead is an award-winning true crime writer. All of their lives are going smoothly- that is, until Betty’s sudden morning sickness shakes up their lives a bit.





	1. Chapter One

“You’re sure you’ll be okay? This is going to be a month-long time commitment, if you’re not okay with it, Betty, then tell me.” Jughead imposed, gesturing to the email in question. His most recent book, “Blood in the River,” about the murder of Jason Blossom, had been on the Bestseller List for months now, and his publisher had proposed a national book signing and interview tour- which would be great for his career, but he was uncomfortable with leaving his wife for that long. Perhaps it was an unfound worry, but with everything they had been through together, it was hard to dismiss.

“Juggie, I’m fine. I can fend for myself, and you’ll call whenever you can.” He stared back at her, as if waiting for her to change her mind. Hoping, more like. She rolled her eyes. “Jug, take the offer. Think about your career.” 

He sighed, the hit the “Compose Email” button on his screen. “Whatever you say, dear.”

\---

It had been about three weeks since Jughead had left for his tour, and though it was about 75% over by now, it still felt like an eternity until he would return. Betty did not like waking up to an empty bed, having shared a bed with her husband for seven years. Well before they were married or even shared an apartment, they had become accustomed to going to eachother’s dorms or driving to the other’s house in the middle of the night in order to crawl into bed with them and get some actual sleep- a concept that had been elusive to both of them for years after the Black Hood attacks. And so, when each morning Betty rolled over instinctively to greet her beau in the morning and he was gone, she was both lonely and annoyed- as was the case this morning. She sighed, and got out of bed.

Surely, today would be uneventful. She wasn’t on-scene reporting today or anything of the like (as she had completed her monthly quota early due to all of her free time), but clocking in, wracking her mind for ideas for a workday appropriate amount of time writing some things down to share with her boss, and then clocking out. Uneventful.

Half-awake, she sauntered into their apartment bathroom and started brushing her teeth, but was interrupted by a sudden disgusting full-feeling in her throat that burned as it went up. Now, she was definitely awake. She leaned over the sink and lost everything she had eaten last night, which consisted granola and greek yogurt on pizza- a really weird yet persistent craving she had been having. She stayed like that for the next minute, retching. When she had finished, she turned on the water and slowly watched it all go down the drain. Then, she picked up her phone and called her boss, leaving a message.

“Hey Cindy, I’m sorry to have to do this but I think I need to take today off- I just threw up my whole dinner and I’m not sure why. I think I’m going to see a doctor… maybe. Anyway, sorry for the inconvenience, bye.”

She put her phone down and slid down to the ground. She felt awful. She was going to take some Pepto and go back to sleep.

\---  
Betty awoke three hours later to the FaceTime jingle of her phone. She groaned and picked it up, and saw that it was Cheryl calling. She picked up, and propped the phone up next to her. “Hey, Cheryl.” She greeted half-heartedly.

“Hello, cousin! How- oooh. You don’t look so hot. What’s wrong?” She replied, recoiling a bit from Betty’s washed-out, slightly green appearance. 

“Uh, well, I threw up about-” Betty glanced back at her clock. “-three hours ago, and I’ve been asleep ever since.” Cheryl pursed her lips at the same time that Toni approached in the background. “Hey Mrs. Bombshell.” she said to her newly-made wife, wrapping her arms around her waist. Cheryl gave her a playful nudge away, informing her that Betty was on the phone. “Oh, hey Betty! How’s’it?” She asked. Cheryl spoke for her- “She just threw up for no apparent reason.” Toni yawned. “No reason? That’s weird. What did you eat?” 

“Mmm. Don’t be grossed out, but I had yogurt and granola on pizza.” She replied. The newly weds blinked at her, then started laughing. Toni responded, “I think that’s your reason, blondie.” Betty sighed.

“Yeah it’s gross, but I had been craving it so bad for the past week and I had no idea why.” At this, Cheryl and Toni exchanged a look, then Cheryl asked, “When was the last time you had your period, Betty?”

Betty paled almost immediately, more pale than she already was with her sick complection. “No…” she shook her head, minimizing their video feed and opening up her calendar. “I can’t be, it’s…” and then she saw it. Her period was due two and a half weeks ago and she hadn’t even noticed. She was suddenly feeling sick again, and quickly said, “I’m going to have to call you back, bye!” and hung up.

She dropped her phone on her bed and flopped over. “No. No… this. No!” she mumbled to herself while hugging Jughead’s pillow. Had she and Jughead had unprotected sex? Well, yes. A few times. But they were married and purely monogamous, and what were the odds that she was going to get pregnant anyway? This felt impossible. What was she going to tell Jug? How was she going to tell him? He was on the road in god-knows-where, Oregan, and she couldn’t just break news like that over the phone. “Ughhhhh.” She groaned. What was she going to do?

After pacing her room for about 20 minutes, she picked up her phone again. She opened up her messages and texted Veronica. “Hey.” she typed. “Do you have a minute to call?” 

Almost immediately, she responded. “Yeah, one sec.” and then called her. Betty picked up and Veronica said, “So, what’s up?” Betty took a deep breath and replied,

“Vee, I think I’m pregnant.” 

There’s a pause, and then Veronica replies, “What- wait, are you serious?”

Betty gulps, and replies, “Yep.”

“That’s great! Oh my gosh. Who’d’ve thought you and Jug would be the first parents? Wait, okay, have you told him yet?” 

“Uh, no. It kind of just happened. I haven’t even taken a test yet.” 

“Well go do that! Now! I’ll wait.” Veronica replied, then hung up.

Well, great. Now Betty had to leave the apartment, which she had severely hoped not to do. 

\---

Thirty minutes later, Betty was sitting on the toilet with the drying pregnancy test in one hand, and her phone in the other, waiting. Another minute passed, and she saw some lines starting to appear. Two lines. She really was pregnant. She dialed Veronica, and waited.

“So? Results?” Vee questioned.

“Two lines. Positive.” Betty replied. On the other end, Veronica squealed. Betty let out a nervous chuckle, then said, “Well, I’m glad one of us is happy about this.” Veronica paused and responded, “Wait, you’re not?” 

Betty sighed. “It’s not that I’m upset about it, but we weren’t exactly trying to have kids. I’m twenty-six, Vee. I didn't see this happening until I was at least thirty. And we’re not really prepared for kids, and the apartment definitely isn't.”

Veronica stiffened, and replied, “Well, Betsy, you know how I feel about… terminating pregnancies… but, you should know that I understand if that’s what you have to do.”

Betty frantically replied, “No, no! I wasn't even thinking about that, I just… I don’t know what’s going to happen. I mean, we had talked about having kids but not this soon.”

“Well, my best advice is to tell Jughead as soon as you can, and preferably in person.”

\---  
The next week had given Betty time to think, and going back to work was definitely a welcome distraction. But when she was home, she found herself standing in front of her mirror, running her hand over her stomach. She couldn’t imagine what it would look like 8 months from now, all stretched out and swollen. She shook her head, needing to do something else. It was the day that Jughead returned, and she had about 3 hours to decide how- and what- she was going to tell him. She had decided to make pasta for his return, and so she set off to the store.

\---

Jughead was so immensely happy to be on his flight home. He had enjoyed his time seeing his fans and signing books, but God, he missed his wife. He was practically counting down the minutes until he would open the door and scoop her up in his arms and show her just how much he had missed her. And naturally, it was all he thought about in the taxi, and in the elevator, and walking down the hallway to their apartment, and opening the door- and there she was, stirring a pot of something that smelled delicious, and turning around suddenly at the sound of the door.

“Honey, I’m home!” he gleefully exclaimed, holding his arms open expectantly. 

She laughed and replied, “If you want affection, you’ll have to come to me, I can’t leave the stove.” And so he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and pressed a sweet kiss into her hair.

“I missed you so much, Betty.” she responded with a smile and a “Mmm…” and so he tightened his hold on her and continued into her ear, “I love you, and I love our apartment, and I love your cooking, and I love our life.” She smiled again, but he swore it seemed a little pained.

\---

After dinner, Jughead took a shower and exited wearing only a towel. He opened the door to their room, leaning against the doorframe suggestively, but found his wife to be sat on the edge of the bed looking nervous- and not at all taken in by his gesture. After an almost staring contest, he walked over and sat down next to her and took her hands in his. “Bets, what’s wrong. Tell me.” She stared off for a moment more, before she turned and looked him in the eye, and replied, “Jug, I’m pregnant.”

In that moment, time stopped. He blinked. Had he heard her right? She was pregnant? He shook his head out of confusion and said, “You’re pregnant?” She nodded, clearly looking even more unsure and nervous now- and Jughead hated to see her like that. 

“Betty, that’s amazing!” he responded, now processing what she had said. She looked shocked.

“You’re not mad…?” she said, confused. He laughed. “Why would I be mad? To be fair, it takes two to do... “ he trailed off, raising his eyebrows provocatively. Betty laughed, then said back, “Well, I don’t know… we’re not exactly prepared for a kid. Is it really the right time?” 

Jughead sighed, and scooped her up into his lap. “My beloved.” He began, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Is there really a right time to have kids? I mean, sure, we’re not thirty-two and living in a mid-atlantic cul-de-sac. We’re twenty-six and living in a NYC apartment. But hey, we’re twenty-six with not only steady, but really good careers and a really nice NYC apartment. And we have a guest room but no visitors, why not make it a nursery?”

Betty nodded, looping her arms around his neck. “Touché.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Touché?” 

She giggled and leaned in. “Yes, touché.” 

“Good.” he replied, and closed the distance between them in a kiss.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty worries about the little things about her pregnancy, only to be met with one very big thing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small disclaimer: there's some talk about weight in this chapter. Please note that this isn't objectively about body image, but the recommended weight gain for pregnant women in each trimester- and trust me, that's pivotal to the outcome of this chapter.

Betty had been told by many women in her life about pregnancy- her sister, for the two years after the twin’s birth, her mother, upon learning that her and Jughead were engaged, and even Cindy, her oversharing boss who really wanted to know why Betty had called in sick those three months ago. All of these women had assured her that everyone who carries babies carries differently. But even with that in mind, Betty was still frustrated with how quickly she was putting on weight. At three months along, she had put on eight pounds already entirely in her stomach region, which made putting on pants in the morning an ordeal.

After trying, fidgeting, and sucking in as much as she could- which of course, did not help since she didn’t exactly have muscular control of baby Jones- she gave up, and flopped defeated onto her bed. There lay her husband, who was found her struggle hilarious. She grimaced. “Are you enjoying this?”

He chuckled, and made a “so-so” motion with his hand. “Just a little, Betts.”

She sprawled out beside him, sighing dramatically. “I blame you for this.”

He smirked and poked her side. “It takes two to tango, babe.”

At this, she just glared at him, which garnered another laugh from the so-called guilty party. 

“At this rate, I’m going to have my own gravitational pull. You know you’re only supposed to gain four to six pounds for the first three months? I’ve gained eight. Eight, Jughead.” She huffed. “I’m sure that it’s different for everyone, honey. And besides, it’s better than not gaining enough weight.” he assured her.

Unfortunately, Betty was not really listening. Her mind- and anxieties- were suddenly somewhere else. She sat up straight. “Oh my God. What if the baby keeps growing like this?” She put her hands over her swollen stomach and furrowed her eyebrows. “How is a baby that big going to come out of ten centimeters?” Jughead began to say, “I’m sure there’s ways to help that.” but only got through to “I’m sure-” before Betty cut him off. “Ten Centimeters is only that big, Jug!” she exclaimed, holding her two index fingers approximately ten centimeters apart. 

Her husband sighed. “Betty, breathe. There’s another six months before it’s going to happen. And if you have to have a C-Section, then that’s what happens.”

Betty, suddenly having to pee (the curses of being pregnant- no longer having control of your own bladder), scoffed. “That’s easy for you to say. You’re not going to be the one with your midsection getting cut open.” Then she got up, and stormed to the bathroom.

Jughead groaned. He understood her anxiety about it, childbirth was most likely terrifying, but she was just being impossible. Perhaps- and he really hoped- that the visit to her OB-GYN would ease some nerves.

It was a few hours later, as Jughead was situated in their joint office space working on an article, that Betty popped her head into the doorway in considerably better spirits than that of the morning.

“Jug?” she questioned, and he looked over his shoulder, then swivelled around in his chair. “Yeah, what’s up?”

She fidgeted. “Well… I was checking my schedule and remembered we were doing an ultrasound today, and I know you wanted to go to the last one but you were busy, and to be honest I’m still kind of nervous about going there and-” 

Jughead cocked his head. “Are you asking if I’ll go with you?” 

Betty gave a curt nod. 

He smiled. “I’d love to.”

\---

Not long after their exchange, they were sitting in Dr. Hark’s office, with Betty sitting up on the table and Jughead sitting in a chair next to her. He had been reading one of the several informative pamphlets he had picked up in the receptionist’s room (which prompted many mothers to share knowing look, and one to ask him, “First baby?”), but he looked up to see her hands shaking. He grabbed them, and looked her in the eyes.

“Betts, it’s going to be okay. It’s just a doctor’s visit.” 

She sighed. “I know, but this whole thing is stressing me out- there’s just so much that could go wrong- and I’m still thinking about the weight thing. What if that means- oh, I don’t know- cancer?”

Jug raised an eyebrow. “I’m ninety-nine percent sure it doesn’t.”

Betty pointed a finger at him. “But that’s one percent sure that it could!”

Thankfully, at this point Dr. Hark knocked on the door. “Can I come in? Are you dressed?”

Betty replied that yes, she could, and yes, she was, and the doctor entered.

“So, Elizabeth Cooper-Jones. How are you today? Any new developments since your last visit?” she asked.

“Well, to be honest I’m a little- a lot- nervous. Especially since I feel I’m putting on more weight than normal, and I don’t know why.” Betty replied. The doctor tapped her clipboard and thought. “Hm. how much have you gained?” “Eight pounds.” Betty answered. The doctor nodded. “Have you considered that it could be unrelated to the pregnancy? Are you maintaining a balanced diet?”

Betty nodded fervently. “Yes, that’s the thing. I’m even more consistent about it now, too.” 

The doctor nodded thoughtfully again. “Well, it could be a number of things, and we’d have to continue to monitor to know exactly what. But- we have an ultrasound to do today, so let’s get on with that, shall we? Elizabeth, if you could scoot up on the table a bit more.”

Betty obliged, and the doctor began getting set up. She shot another uneasy look to her husband, who replied by whispering, “You’ll be fine.” and holding her hand. 

Once the doctor had the projection cued up, she began to move the ultrasound wand around and explain the different parts of the fetus to the expectant parents. After that, she asked if they were all on the same page, but something caught Jughead’s eye from the corner of the projection.

“Sorry, Hold on- what’s that in the corner there?” He interjected, gesturing to the strange figure. 

The doctor looked confused. “Huh. I hadn’t seen that. Let’s see if we can maneuver around and get a better view.” Betty looked even more unnerved now.

“Well… I think this might solve the weight question.” the doctor continued, once she had settled on a spot. Betty frantically responded, “What? What is it?”

The doctor smiled at her. “If I’m correct, it looks like you might be having twins, Elizabeth. It would appear that there’s two fetuses here.”

Jughead laughed, as Betty stared at the projection in shock. He elbowed her side, and remarked, “See? It’s not cancer, I told you.” 

Unsure of how to react, Betty slumped over so that she was leaning against her husband, who embraced her while still laughing. 

The doctor craned her neck to look at them, and asked, “Are you alright? Do you need a minute?” 

Betty shook her head, still leaning on Jug. “Yeah, I just… this is a lot.” she said with a nervous chuckle.

\---

“Twins?!” Betty exclaimed as the re-entered the apartment, still grappling with this new knowledge. Jughead grasped her hand, intertwining their fingers. “Twins.” He replied, with the cheesiest grin on his face. 

“Then… I guess we ought to move our baby shopping up a bit more.” Betty remarked.

“And painting the nursery. And picking names. And looking at presch-” Jughead started listing off, but Betty cut him off. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let’s take this one day at a time, alright?”

He complied, but added, “I suggest you call Ronnie. I’m sure she’s already more than ready to plan a baby shower and is only waiting for you to call and ask- and she’ll be even more enthused to know about the twins.”

Betty gave him a dirty look, but it was all in jest as they both started laughing. He pulled her in close, and she bumped her nose against his. “Two babies.” She stated, reflecting on the day. “Two babies.” he repeated, as he tried- and failed- not to smile. She giggled. “You dork, Jughead Jones.”

He put a finger under her chin and replied, “Correction: Your dork, Jughead Jones.” 

“Hmm.” was her only reply before she pressed a sweet, soft kiss to his lips. 

Once she pulled away, she remarked, “But I agree, I probably should call Ronnie.” and broke away from his arms, only to disappear giggling into their room, and close the door.


End file.
